Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 187
| StoryTitle1 = Wraithkill! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Storm is walking away from Forge's home following the revelation that he invented the neutralizer weapon that stole her powers. As she flees, some Dire Wraiths who are seeking to destroy the weapon and its creator arrive at the huge tower and get past security by posing as FBI agents until one of their kind replicates the security guard. Hearing the racket, Storm turns and is attacked by a Dire Wraith that comes out of the huge downpour. Storm rushes back to Forge's office tower where she finds a gun among the scattered remains of the security guard and tries to use it to defend herself. Despite the shooting lessons that Wolverine previous had given her, it’s Forge's old friend Nazé who manages to kill the alien sorcerer with a shotgun. Nazé explains who he is and he and Storm attempt to contact Forge about the danger coming from above. This is too late because when Forge answers the phone, the Dire Wraiths enter his penthouse and use their mystical powers to create Deathwings to protect the building. Without power in the building, Storm and Nazé are forced to climb the elevator shaft where they are attacked by a Hellhound. It attacks Storm, but Nazé manages to shoot it dead. They are next attacked by another Wraith, whose mystical bolt breaks one of the elevator cables. As it madly springs upwards, Storm gets her foot caught on it and finds herself being pulled up to a potentially painful death. She manages to pull herself free and uses the cable to bring her up to the level where Forge lives, leaving Nazé to traverse the other floors alone. Storm exits onto the roof top patio to find that the Wraith's have cast a spell to turn the rain storm into a blizzard. Unable to resist the cold, Storm is forced back when she is attacked by another Hellhound and Wraith. As she locks them back outside, she is struck by a powerful mystical mental backlash caused, unknown to her, by Nazé being replaced by a Dire Wraith. This backlash is felt by Forge who has fled deeper into his home and activated the automated defenses. Storm catches up to Forge and the two face off against the Wraiths together. When one of the Wraiths attempt to trick Forge by casting an illusion spell to make it look like Storm, and Storm look like a Dire Wraith, Forge taps in his long neglected mystical talent to learn the truth and destroys the Wraith. They are reunited by "Nazé" who congratulates Forge for embracing his heritage once more. Just then, Rogue and Colossus smash through the roof and join up with Forge, Storm and the faux Nazé in mounting a counter attack on the Wraiths in Forge's home. As Storm, Colossus, and Rogue fight off the horde of Wraiths, Deathwings and Hellhounds, Forge rushes off to find some kind of destraction. Left to his own devices, the Wraith-Nazé goes to the Eagle's Nest inner sanctum and begins preparing a spell of evil intent. As the X-Men continue to fight against the Wraiths, Forge provides ample distraction by having his home's holographic simulator create virtual constructs of the Spaceknights ROM and Starshine, striking fear in the Wraiths. This allows the X-Men to easily wipe out the rest of the Dire Wraiths. However, before they can consider the battle over they are suddenly attacked by a manifestation of Shadowbeings that have been summoned by the Wraiths. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * Shadowbeings Other Characters: * * ** Inspector Mathis ** Unnamed FBI agents * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Superhuman/alien detector, "Scanalyzer" Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}